Cuenta regresiva
by Cold Sky
Summary: UA. Al principio todo me pareció una broma, pero a medida que esa marca negra se acrecentaba en mi pecho sabía que no tenia otra opción. O hacía que el me amará y descansaba en paz, o esperaba que en el transcurso de los días, los seres del más allá vinieran por mi alma y me arrastran al infierno. —¿Tu vienes a ayudarme? .—Esto tenia que ser una jodida pesadilla, porque de resto...


**Cuenta regresiva**

¡Que nervios tengo!

Aquí voy...

Sky, tu puedes ¡ánimo!

Ahora si. Les doy la bienvenida a esta loca historia. Espero que se deleiten leyendola tanto como yo cuando la escribí.

Pero, no sin antes decirles que Inuyasha y Co. no me pertenecen, porque Rumiko se negó a darme sus derechos de autor por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Mire mis manos desvanecerse y mi alrededor volverse oscuro. Un dolor insoportable se instaló en mi pecho y la respiración comenzó a hacerme falta. Sin quererlo, lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, un grito salió de mis labios desgarrando mi garganta y mis rodillas tocaron lo que parecía ser la nada. Todo era demasiado frío. Aun así, a pesar de saber que nadie llegaría a ayudarme, deseaba arrancar ese dolor. Intenté levantarme, quise golpear algo a mí alrededor, pero ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas. Apreté los puños de mis manos y mire a mí alrededor, sin encontrar nada más que la oscuridad. Me encontraba sola en la soledad y era un sentimiento aterrador.

Sin intención de levantarme, recordé dolorosamente el por qué me encontraba en ese lugar. Cada momento y palabra pasaban por mi mente como filosas agujas. La sensación de caída que experimente y el notar como los buenos sentimientos me abandonaban junto con las personas de mí alrededor. La desesperación en la que entro mi cuerpo cuando me estaba hundiendo en el agua y luego, la consternación en los ojos de las personas que intentaban rescatarme al otro lado del hielo. Todo eso combinado en un torbellino de sensaciones que jamás creí experimentar. Odié sentir como las fuerzas se marchaban de mí ser. Y el momento en que el agua entraba por completo a mis pulmones de forma infernal, terminó de quitarme todas las esperanzas que pudiera llegar a tener en cuanto a una salvación. Quise llorar por la sensación tan amarga que tenia, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejar entrar el agua y permitir que frío calara en mis huesos, debilitándome por completo. Tal vez, lo que más me dolía era no haber podido decir lo que por tanto tiempo había preparado. La determinación que tomé se había ido al carajo con todos mis sueños.

—¿Por qué? —salió un lastimero reclamo de mi garganta.

—Porque aun tienes algo que hacer —respondió alguien a mis espaldas, alertándome.

Volteé enseguida, encontrándome con una niña pequeña vestida de azul que me sonreía. La vi acercarse a mí y no pude moverme. Tampoco me dio miedo. Sentía como ella me tranquilizaba con su solo presencia y me traía la paz que había estado buscando mientras permanecía encerrada en este lugar. La mire atentamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Me dejé llevar.

—No tienes un tiempo límite. —comenzó a hablarme la niña y entonces una sensación de temor me embargo, alertando todos mis sentidos. La infante tomó mi mentón y me miró fijamente con sus ojos blancos y vacios — En el momento en que él te diga que te ama… —hizo una pausa torturosa a sus palabras sin sentido— podrás descansar en paz. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, de pronto de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sangre, logrando acelerar mi corazón. —Sin embargo, a medida que pase el tiempo… —volvió a pausar y puso su otra mano en cuello asfixiándome— tu corazón se llenará de rencor y tu alma será consumida por el infierno.

Entonces me soltó y me miró con desdén desde el lugar donde se encontraba. El sentimiento de tranquilidad que sentí hace unos momentos, desapareció por completo. Los escalofríos pasaban como advertencia por mi columna vertebral y de repente quise correr lejos de ese lugar. Sin embargo, el shock que tenía en ese momento era tan grande que mis músculos se encontraban paralizados. La niña volvió a la normalidad y me tocó la frente.

—Vuelve a lugar que pertenecer —dijo y un gran hoyo se creó bajo mí, absorbiéndome por completo. Caía y caía. No podía sostenerme de nada, el vacio consumía mi estomago, pero ni siquiera un quejido salía de mi boca ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

Por un instante todo se detuvo. Mis ojos se cerraron por completo y el frío me pegó de lleno en el cuerpo, junto con la sensación de querer recibir mucho aire. La tos se apodero de mi garganta de forma violenta, sintiendo como cantidades grandes de agua abandonaban mis pulmones. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de lo que significaba todo, al verlo a él, con una mirada disimulada que mostraba alivio y las palabras de aquella niña como un eco en mi mente.

Sin pedirlo, me encontraba en una **cuenta regresiva**.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó?<p>

Se que quedaran con muchas dudas, pero recién este es el prologo, por lo cuál imaginarán que lo cápitulos son aún más largos.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
